


Green

by mylifeissocoollike



Series: but ohh did our souls know how to dance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeissocoollike/pseuds/mylifeissocoollike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans and James Potter are really sick of living in a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Lily Evans had decided that she was sick of everything being different shades of the same bloody color. She decided this while she sat in a coffee shop, trying to read a book. She used to like coming to the shop, but it was starting to be her least favorite place to go. She could always tell who still saw the world in black and white and who didn’t when she was in a place like this. It began to make her unable to focus on the books she brought to the shop to read. All she could do was people watch and stare jealously at those who had obviously found their soul mate.

She kept telling herself that “the soul mate thing” wasn’t even the cause of her jealousy. Sure, finding her soul mate would be lovely; it would be so amazing that she would be able to see _colors_. However, what she really wanted was to be able to plant flowers in her garden. She was jealous of her friends who had found their soul mates, moved into quaint little homes with them and planted gorgeous gardens. _She wanted a garden dammit_.

Of course, her friends told her that her desire for a garden was simply her way of denying how lonely she was and how much she really wanted to find her soul mate.

“You thought you’d find him at university, like we did, and you didn’t and you still haven’t and you’re getting lonely and feeling sorry for yourself. It’s pathetic, Lils,” Marlene told her almost every day.

Lily didn’t mind being called pathetic. It seemed to fit since she was starting to feel like she would never meet her soul mate. She felt robbed of getting to enjoy the world as it was meant to be seen, and who wouldn’t start feeling sorry for themselves?

And she really, truly wanted to plant a beautiful garden and enjoy the colors of the flowers. Was that too much to ask for?

Lily looked outside and saw that the clouds had cleared and the sun was finally out. She decided that she should head back to her flat. Maybe she’d stop by her mom’s on her way. She marked her spot- one page from where she was when she had sat down- and left the shop.

\--

The sun was out and the birds were singing and James Potter felt like today was the day he’d been anticipating his entire life.

“I’m going out, Sirius!” he yelled as he left their shared flat. They were out of milk and he had been looking for an excuse to leave all morning.

James was a romantic. He always had been. When his parents explained to him why he couldn’t see colors, he thought it was the most magical thing he had ever heard. Something about not getting to see the beauty of the world without the love of your life there to enjoy it with you seemed poetic to him. His friends called him pretentious every time he said that.

As he walked to the store he thought of all the times he had been disappointed on days like this. He had “a feeling” almost every week that he was about to meet his soul mate but it still hadn’t happened. A quick feeling of doubt passed over him but he shook it off. He had to stay optimistic. If he didn’t, then the black and white world he lived in would be even more depressing.

James was a block away from the store. So far, he hadn’t seen anyone. A cat had followed him for a block or two but other than that he was completely alone. He was just starting to think that his premonition was wrong and he wouldn’t run into his soul mate when he was rounding a corner and actually did run into someone.

There was a shriek and a grunt and they both went tumbling to the ground. James hit his head on the pavement and squeezed his eyes shut. _I’m dead_ , he thought. The person on top of him was fumbling around and apologizing over and over again.

“Can you open your eyes?” a soft, sweet voice asked him.

“Can I?” James asked.

“I- I asked you if you can, I don’t know your bodily functions,” the person, a girl he realized, said. She was still half on top of him. He wondered why.

“I think I’m dead.”

“I hope you’re not.”

“Why?”

“I think you should try opening your eyes.”

James slowly opened his eyes. It was so bright outside that he almost wished the sun was covered by the usual clouds. He felt disoriented and everything looked different. He couldn’t tell what exactly was different because there was a beautiful face inches from his. Her head was blocking most of their surroundings and she was peering at him as if she had never seen another human being before. He looked into her eyes and suddenly realized why she must be looking at him that way.

“You’re eyes. They’re…”

“My parents say they’re green.”

James smiled. Green. He liked green. It was a beautiful color.


End file.
